<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get you the moon – by desrouleaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157690">get you the moon –</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux'>desrouleaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Humor, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Smut, Stuck in quarantine, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending quarantine in the house with your four boyfriends has been tougher than expected, and even though you’re close to each other 24/7, you’ve never felt more isolated. However, the guys start noticing and desperately want to cheer you up; all in their own ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamilsquad - Relationship, Poli!Hamilsquad x Fem!Reader, Poly!Hamilsquad x Fem!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This is my first Poly!Hamilsquad fic and since I want to ease into writing the characters (just like they want to ease into you…*cough*), there won’t be a fivesome in this! I gotta get a hang of this first. xoxo*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re currently sitting on the large, comfortable couch in the living room, lazily browsing your Instagram feed, not even noticing that you are secretly being watched from the kitchen.</p><p>It just so happens that John sees you in the same spot you’ve been sitting in for two hours as he walks back into the kitchen to refill his coffee mug. He pauses in his steps and observes you for a moment. The cup of tea he made for you has long cooled off, but not been touched, so it seems. It’s still placed on the exact same spot on the coffee table.</p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p>“What is it, my love? You look confused”, Lafayette says, his voice thick with his French accent, as he himself strolls into the kitchen with his empty mug in his hand.</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>”, John shushes him quickly and hopes you didn’t notice them yet.</p><p>“Wha –“</p><p>He turns to Laf with an apologetic look in his eyes. “Sorry, I’m just watching (Y/N) and I don’t want her to know”, John explains and watches Laf’s expression turn from offended to smug.</p><p>“So that’s what we’re into now, huh?”, he chuckles and pulls the shorter man closer by grabbing his hip.</p><p>John snorts as a slight blush creeps on his freckled cheeks. “Nah, that’s not what I meant”</p><p>He sighs while Lafayette tilts his head in question.</p><p>“She just looks so…sad. I don’t know, I just feel like something might be wrong”, John explains, shrugging his shoulder at the end.</p><p>Laf gasps and turns his head, focusing his eyes on his other lover; snuggled up on the couch with an emotionless expression. His heart skips a beat in his chest as he realizes that (Y/N) might not be ok and he didn’t even notice at all. Suddenly, he feels terrible and his grip on John tightens as he swallows hard.</p><p>He curses under his breath, but John only understands every other word in French.</p><p>“W-we need to do something,”, he finally says, his eyes still fixated on you before he turns his gaze back to John reluctantly.</p><p>John nods, his lips pressed together as he tries to come up with a plan to cheer you up.</p><p>“We need to tell Herc and Alex, maybe they know what’s wrong”, he suggests with a heavy chest. John, too, feels terrible now. How could he not notice sooner? He should have checked in with everybody more.</p><p>“Don’t worry”, Laf starts and places a quick kiss to John’s lips. “we’ll figure it out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prt 1: John – “You gave me a shoulder when I needed it”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John has set his mind on trying to come up with something to cheer you up. Meanwhile, Alexander helps him to come up with an idea. Does John’s way help you eventually?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings/Info: SMUT! Both m/m + f/m | cussing<br/>Pairing: Poly!Hamilsquad x Reader | The focus is on John Laurens x Reader in this chapter ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the same day, just after his conversation with Lafayette, when John decides to take matters in his own hands. He cannot let any of his lovers suffer in silence while everyone tries to somehow keep themselves busy during these trying times.</p><p>He still wants to smack himself for being so oblivious of your decreasing spirits. When exactly did they all stop paying attention to each other?</p><p>John makes his way upstairs; sure to find Alexander working in his office like everyday since quarantine started, and he’s still holding the coffee mug in his hand. It only strikes him at the top of the stairs that he forgot to refill his mug. Damn.</p><p>The door to Alex’ office is slightly ajar and as John comes to stand right in front of it, he can already hear the frantic sound of quick fingers typing away on his laptop. However, before he enters, he knocks the door cautiously to make himself known.</p><p>“Hey, Alex?”, he says as he approaches the cluttered desk. It’s placed in front of the large window facing the backyard, but the dark blue curtain is pulled in front of it, granting just the slightest bit of sunlight to illuminate the room. Alexander has his back turned towards the door, even though he always gets jump scared whenever someone enters the room unannounced.</p><p>“Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?”</p><p>No reaction.</p><p>“Alexander?”, John asks again, this time accompanied by a tap on the shoulder.</p><p>“Holy fucking shit –“, Alexander shrieks and jumps in his office chair thus making John jump and stumble backwards, too.</p><p>Alexander has finally turned around in his chair, but he is breathing heavy and pressing a hand to his rapidly beating heart while he tries to compose himself.</p><p>“Fuck, John”, he breathes, then manages to chuckle. “you scared me.”</p><p>John scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, cracking an apologetic smile at his boyfriend. “Sorry, I – I tried to get your attention twice”</p><p>Alexander furrows his brows. “Oh, really? Huh, well, I guess I’m just too focused on my work sometimes.”</p><p>His expression changes and he flashes a shit-eating grin at John as Alexander reaches for his wrist. John has no time to protest as he’s swiftly pulled into Alex’ lap.</p><p>“Alex”, John whines, but Alexander simply takes the empty mug from his hands and places it on his desk before he wraps one arm around his hip and lets the other one roam up and down his thigh.</p><p>“How can I help you?”, Alexander asks smugly, but John knows from the tone in his voice what Alexander has set his mind on now. Time to stay strong, John thinks and swallows hard.</p><p>“We need to talk about –“</p><p>“And that can’t wait, hm?”, the shorter male murmurs against his ear and continues kissing along his jawline.</p><p>John can’t help the sigh escape his lips as Alexander gropes and teases away, and when he can feel the prominent erection press into his behind, he knows there is no way they can hold a conversation now.</p><p>Finally, John turns his head and captures Alexander’s mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth to show him that two can play this game. It has been some time, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>“You know”, John starts as he zips up his jeans while Alexander watches him from the medium sized brown leather couch in his office. “this was not why I came to your office in the first place.”</p><p>Alexander snickers and sits up; he’s still naked, laying there in all his attractive glory and John both hates and loves his smugness. “And yet here we are, Johnny.”</p><p>“Ugh” John rolls his eyes after pulling his shirt over his head. “please don’t call me that.”</p><p>“I love it when your hair is disheveled like that, all the more when I was the cause for that”</p><p>John tries to fix his curly mess, but Alexander did a good job messing it up indeed. He sighs and gives up.</p><p>“Have you noticed anything strange about (Y/N)? That’s why I wanted to talk to you; I think she’s not feeling well.”</p><p>With that, Alexander sits up straighter. “What? She’s sick?” His hearts drops and his chest tightens at the news.</p><p>Suddenly, he realizes that he has barely spent time with any of his lovers due to his work.</p><p>“Well, not like in a cold or so, more like” John pauses and shrugs his shoulders helplessly. “mentally.”</p><p>“Oh” Alexander sucks in a breath and grabs for his scattered clothes next to the couch. “shit.”</p><p>“Exactly”</p><p>With that, Alexander’s mind starts racing, coming up with ideas to help you get better.</p><p>“I did read that a lot of people are struggling with their mental health right now”, he mutters absentmindedly as he tries to recall everything he has read about the issue in the last few weeks while getting dressed. How could he not have checked in with his partners? He feels like an asshole and when he finally looks back up at John, he feels even worse.</p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p>John snorts and sits down next to Alexander, who feels pathetic for not asking sooner.</p><p>“I’m doing ok and you?”</p><p>The shorter male sighs and rubs his hands over his face. “I don’t know, I try to keep myself busy with my work every day.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve noticed the dark circles”, John chuckles softly and caresses his thumb along the dark circles under Alex’ eyes.</p><p>Alexander grabs John’s wrist and kisses his knuckles.</p><p>“I have not been the best boyfriend lately and I apologize for that, my love, and you’re right, we need to help (Y/N), too.”</p>
<hr/><p>After talking to Alexander, John finally feels like he will be able to cheer you up, too.</p><p>Spending some quality time with one of his boyfriends showed him what a little bit of attention and affection can do to you after all, and he can’t even recall when you and him shared some alone time with each other.</p><p>His heart aches as he remembers the routines you two used to have before everything went to shit and days started to just blur together; how you and him used to watch The Walking Dead every Monday, snuggled up in your bed, because he refused to let the guys ruin this tradition for you. Lafayette has never been interested in the show anyway (but he loves Game of Thrones for…reasons), Hercules is secretly scared, and Alexander never shuts up about every unrealistic aspect of the show.</p><p>A sad smile plays on his lips as he makes his way into the living room; surprised to find you’re gone.</p><p>“Hi, John”</p><p>He jumps a little, not as much as Alexander did earlier, but he is startled to hear your quiet voice behind him, coming from the kitchen.</p><p>As he turns towards you, he sees you have made yourself a fresh cup of tea.</p><p>“H-hi, (Y/N), didn’t expect you there”, he greets you awkwardly, earning a raised eyebrow from you.</p><p>“What are you up to?”, you ask curiously and blow the steaming beverage before taking a cautious sip. “You look like Alex got his hands on you”, you add with a smirk, pointing at John’s hair.</p><p>“That obvious, huh?”, he chuckles bashfully and tries to smooth it out once more – unsuccessfully.</p><p>You nod and take another sip, ready to move past him and into your room, but John stops you in your tracks.</p><p>“Hey, you wanna re-watch The Walking Dead with me? I’m thinking of doing it before season 10 starts, y’know?”</p><p>You’re speechless for a moment as you stare into his hazel eyes. It’s been some time since you and John have pursued that tradition and you would lie if the thought of it didn’t excite you.</p><p>“I – uh, just you and me?”, you ask hesitantly while the thought of being snuggled up to him with a bag of popcorn already sparks up your mood. You set the cup down on the counter; this is getting interesting.</p><p>“Sure, that’s our thing, remember?”</p><p>John shoots you a dazzling smile before grabbing a bag of popcorn from the kitchen cabinet containing all kinds of snacks above the microwave.</p><p>As the corn pops in the microwave, John swiftly turns towards you and reaches for one of your wrists.</p><p>“C’mere”</p><p>Your heart skips a beat as he pulls you into his chest, wrapping his arms around your hips before burying his face in the crook of your neck. He inhales your scent and playfully nibbles the sensitive spot below your ear, thus making you giggle.</p><p>You can feel him smiling against your skin at the sounds you’re making, and for the first time in days you feel some kind of happiness.</p><p>“I miss you”, John whispers into your ear and underlines his statement by cupping your behind and giving your firm ass a squeeze.</p><p>You suck in a sharp breath and just as you want to retort, the microwave goes off.</p><p>John kisses the corner of your mouth briefly and winks at you before letting go.</p><p>“I’ll get the popcorn, you start the show, k? Let’s watch in your room, your TV is bigger”</p><p>You pout for a second but obey, and as you rush up the stairs to your room with a warm feeling of excitement in the pit of your stomach, Lafayette walks out his room and into the kitchen.</p><p>“What’s the commotion? What’s with the popcorn? What –“</p><p>A loud gasp keeps John from continuing to pour the hot popcorn into the glass bowl.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Lafayette only points at John’s head, a hand clasped over his mouth, and John knows what is up.</p><p>“So I see you “talked” to Alexander, huh, <em>bien-aimé</em>?”</p><p>John rolls his eyes with a smirk and shrugs his shoulders. “He’s very…persuasive.”</p><p>Lafayette nods and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Uh-huh, I am aware of that and also, you are weak, Laurens.”</p><p>John keeps smirking and pours the rest of the popcorn into the bowl as Lafayette walks up to him, coming to a stop behind his shorter boyfriend until John can feel his breath on his neck.</p><p>“And what is that for?”</p><p>John shudders as Lafayette lets his hands work their way up John’s shoulders and down his hips, all while pressing himself against him.</p><p>“I have plans with (Y/N)”</p><p>Lafayette’s lips split into a mischievous grin. “Hm, can I be part of that plan?”</p><p>It takes all of John’s willpower to shake his head. “Nope, not tonight”</p><p>Behind him, Lafayette scoffs. “Alexander had his way with you and now you want to keep yourself and (Y/N) from me? That is beyond cruel, my luv.”</p><p>With that, John presses his ass into the taller male and forces him to stumble back. He grabs the bowl and makes a run for it before Lafayette can get his hands on him again.</p><p>“I’m afraid you have to come up with your own plan for that, Laf”</p><p>John can hear various curses in both French and English as he walks up the stairs and he does feel bad, but there are easy ways to make it up to Lafayette some other day. And maybe you would like to be part of that plan, too.</p>
<hr/><p>When John enters your room without bothering to knock, you’re pulling an oversized dark grey shirt over your head. He catches a glimpse of your black lace panties before the fabric covers your body up to the middle of your thighs, and he licks his lips instinctively.</p><p>“There you are”, you greet him with a smile, but the sudden, intense look in his eyes dares to make your knees go weak, so you quickly scramble onto your bed.</p><p>“I see you’ve changed into the shirt I gave you last Christmas”, John acknowledges as he sets the popcorn on your nightstand though he makes sure to lock the door behind him before doing so.</p><p>The shirt has an angel wings imprint on its back, just like Daryl Dixon’s famous trademark leather vest. He’d lie if he would deny that you fangirling about the character did not manage to make him jealous a couple of times in the past.</p><p>You nod, blushing suddenly, as you look up at him from your position on the bed.</p><p>“And no pants, just how I like it”, John chuckles, and an idea pops into his head. “Well,” He shrugs and grabs the hem of his shirt. “you don’t mind me getting comfortable too, do you?”</p><p>John doesn’t wait for your answer and pulls his shirt over his head swiftly. He tosses it to the floor next to your bed carelessly and his jeans follow quickly.</p><p>“No – not at all”, you answer, your voice now a raspy whisper as you ogle him with wide eyes.</p><p>John rakes a hand through his hair before he switches the lights off and climbs under the covers with you. There is a pause between you where you just stare at each other and at this distance you can smell the faint, lingering scent of sex and Alexander on his skin.</p><p>It’s mouthwatering and you have to swallow to get rid of the lump in your throat.</p><p>John cocks his eyebrow as he sees you inhaling deeply and swallowing hard. The corner of his mouth twitches.</p><p>“So, shall we start?”, John asks nonchalantly and takes the remote from your hand. He realizes how touch starved you seemed in the kitchen, and the way you’re behaving now tells him just how aroused you already are.</p><p>Needless to say, it’s enough to turn him on as well.</p><p>John switches to Netflix and sees that the show is already in your recommended; he chooses season one and starts the pilot episode. He looks at you and lifts his arm, smiling. You return his smile and accept the invite to snuggled up to him, resting your head on his bare chest.</p><p>You’re eyes might be fixated on your TV, but your mind is focused on John’s heartbeat, the way his warm skin feels under your fingertips as you caress his stomach now and then, and that damn smell of sex!</p><p>John is all too aware of your presence; it’s captivating his senses. The way your curvy body is pressed against his, the heat radiating from you and the feathery touches of your fingers drawing circles on his stomach. You must be able to feel his abs flex whenever you caress him. Goddamn, he cannot pay attention to anything else but his longing for you.</p><p>“Hey, (Y/N)”, John finally breaks the silence, but the sexual tension remains as you lift your head to look up at him with your big, curious eyes.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>His jaw tenses as he considers what to do. After all, he just wanted to watch the show and be close to you to make you feel better, not to give in to his urges.</p><p>You bat your eyelashes at him, all innocent, but he knows the meaning of the look you give him afterwards.</p><p>“Fuck”, he mutters under his breath. He loses, gives up, and you win – you always do. No matter who you’re with.</p><p>You smirk against his lips as he leans down to kiss you; reluctant at first. It’s when you realize how much you have missed John and how much you miss your other three lovers.</p><p>Your left hand finds its way into John’s curly mess of hair, pulling him closer, while you steady yourself on your right elbow.</p><p>John breaks the kiss and pulls away the blanket covering you two frantically, thus exposing the prominent bulge in his black boxer briefs. Your mouth waters at the sight and as you try to reach for it, John grabs your wrist midair.</p><p>“Ah ah ah”, he rebukes you playfully, shaking his head with a cocky grin. “I will take care of you tonight, babygirl”</p><p>You suck in a breath as he shifts in his position and pushes you down on the mattress before climbing on top of you, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>He nudges your legs apart, making space for him to settle between them and you can’t help to shiver with anticipation.</p><p>As John pushes the baggy shirt upwards, he licks his lips as soon as he exposes your lace panties again. You take initiative and pull the piece of clothing over your head, and John’s eyes widen at the sight of your naked breasts. He was not aware that you’re braless. What a pleasant surprise.</p><p>“Did you miss me as much as I missed you, (Y/N)?”, John asks as he swiftly pulls down your panties, struggling just for a millisecond to get it over your firm ass.</p><p>You choke back a whine as he spreads your legs again, revealing your wet pussy to his hungry eyes. You don’t know why, you’ve long lost the shyness around your boyfriends, but you blush and squirm under his lustful gaze.</p><p>John rubs his hands up and down your thighs, feeling your tense muscles. His expression shifts to worried.</p><p>“(Y/N)”, he says and moves to hover over your face. “are you ok?”</p><p>You bite your lower lip and nod before answering him. “I am, just – I don’t know…nervous?”</p><p>John chuckles softly then kisses your cheek, the corner of your mouth, down to your jaw, your neck, collarbone, between your breasts until he settles back between your legs.</p><p>“Let me make you feel better then, hm?”</p><p>He continues to caress your upper thighs until you start to relax, and just then does he dare to let his hands wander to your pussy, rubbing his thumb up and down your labia before slowly circling your clit.</p><p>You sigh and grab your perky breasts, your nipples stiff against your own palms as you squeeze them.</p><p>You hold John’s gaze as he starts to push two fingers inside you, curling them delicately while his thumb keeps stimulating your clit. The thought about his slender, soft fingers inside of you, accompanied by the feeling, is enough to make you wetter.</p><p>You moan his name and squeeze your eyes shut when he adds a third finger.</p><p>He applies pressure to your lower abdomen and increases the speed of him finger-fucking you. Your back arches as the sensation gets more intense and you squeeze your breasts harder, rolling your nipples between your fingertips to add to the pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, I love seeing you like this, babygirl”, John mutters under his breath as he watches you sigh and moan with your lips parted, and his cock throbs violently at the sheer thought of your mouth around it.</p><p>He can feel your muscles twitch and shake under his touch; your pussy convulsing around his slick fingers as he pumps then in deeper and faster, curling them in the right angle to make you mewl in pleasure. It’s obvious you’re close; John knows you too well.</p><p>Suddenly, you grab a fistful of your bedsheet while your other hand still squeezes your breast as you reach your climax hard with a long, drawn-out moan of John’s name.</p><p>He doesn’t stop pumping his fingers in and out of your pussy until your orgasm recedes.</p><p>“That’s my girl”</p><p>John smirks, pleased with himself and the mess he made. Your juices drip off his fingers, so he quickly frees his erection from his tight boxers, not wasting any more time.</p><p>You’re still catching your breath as you open your eyes to look at him, and your heart skips a beat at the sight of him coating his cock with your wetness still glistening on his fingers in the dim light coming from the TV.</p>
<hr/><p>Obviously unaware of what is going on around this household, Lafayette decides to seek out his other two lovers not long after his kitchen meeting with John.</p><p>He cannot help himself but scoff at what John had told him. How can John be so mean and selfish? That’s just out of character. First, he gets with Alexander and now he calls dibs on (Y/N) for the night? Unbelievable.</p><p>The Frenchman makes a mental note to teach him a lesson as soon as he gets the chance, and with that he changes out of his workout clothes and into clean basketball shorts and a white tank top, ready to do some seducing himself.</p><p>He is well aware that Alexander would never deny him, would never even dare to pass up on a good time, but since John had already talked to him, there is only one more reasonable person to find.</p><p>Hercules, who has retreated in his space – the converted attic. Now functioning as both his bedroom and workspace. His safe haven.</p><p>Lafayette sighs dreamily as he makes his way upstairs.</p><p>He pouts for a second as he passes your bedroom door and wants to rush past it, but a certain sound makes him stop dead in his tracks. He takes a few steps back, stopping right in front of your door, and he doesn’t even hesitate nor question himself before he presses his right ear to the door.</p><p>It takes a second for him to blank out his own heartbeat and the sound coming from your TV, but after that it’s only music to his ears.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, I love seeing you like this, babygirl”</em>
</p><p>Lafayette can feel his cock stir in his pants at the stuff he is hearing; your soft moans and John’s cocksure voice are enough to get him hard.</p><p>“<em>Mon dieu…</em>”</p><p>He leans his forehead against the door, conflicted about the option to stay and jerk off like the castoff he feels like or use it as foreplay and have some fun with Herc.</p><p>His hand clenches into a fist at his side as you come with a shout of John’s name.</p><p>Lafayette sucks in a breath, exhales slowly and walks away with a smirk playing on his full lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>